black_worlds_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Succubus
Introductory Succubus, or Succubi, are demons created by Tathamat and Maeanystra to feed and collect upon the sexual energy and lust of all beings. Early History Countless years ago, Maea received a gift from her creator to create some of her own minions to fulfill various needs from high and low. Using the gift, a scale from Tathamat's breast, Maea created a highly manipulative, emotion feeding breed of demons that would serve as a siphon and a set of eyes to all corners of the multiverse. Tactics Succubi in their base form are androgynous masses of black and purple shadow - looking like a "jumbled mass of lightning". However, thanks to their aura, anyone who lays eyes upon them will see an image of a various collection of people that could fit their sexual attractions, regardless of gender or race. For instance, a succubus to Ves'Kara might appear as Kael-Jin, Exactus, or Shan. But to Faera, the same succubus might appear as Kassadin Darkmire. And to Riven, he might see Arcol. This effect has unlimited range and is very difficult to bypass - few can though with enough willpower and resistance. Jexkarvia was able to negate a succubus' aura but got very sick and vomited. However, this rule appearance isn't universal. Some are genuinely female, and some have base forms of actual humanoid females. Personalities Succubi are generally malicious creatures at heart and express greed and lust often in the form of sexual hunting and acts. They are usually active hunters that are only seen during their hunt, often seeming like promiscuous people looking for more people to lay with. They are masterful flirts and it is hard to resist their offers by combination of wordage and magic. However, when befriended, they are often extremely loyal to their leaders, friends and sexual partners. However, their greatest usage in teams, armies and organizations is exploiting the enemy through their weaknesses of lust and greed with high effectiveness due to their powerful aura magics. Appearance Base Succubi are generally masses of black and purple lightning and tendrils; chaotic in shape. Shaped, with a form Often appearing as elvish women with horns, leathery wings and a tail. Often seen wearing leather corsets and a wide variety of lingerie, garters and other various clothing. Some stylize them to fit their obvious intents - like torture, murder or pleasure. Many often have a whip or a spear as their weapon. Some may also have hooves. They may also come in any variety of colors. Arch-Succubi Often much large or grandiose than other succubi. Often adorning great crowns or valuable weapons. Notable Succubus Figures: * Maeanystra * Mynzaa * Pallas * Sadistris Known Succubus Worlds/Places of Residence * Zaroth * Bhora * Gorebys * Sajj * Pol * Zeltafar Powers and Stats (NOTE: This only covers that average succubus in their respective categories.) Tier: 10-A 'to '''7-B ' '''Name: Succubus, Succubi Gender: '''Androgynous; very often depicted to be female '''Age: '''Ageless '''Classification: '''Demon '''Powers and Abilities: '''Emotion Manipulation (via love, sexual manipulation, charming etc.), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (via life drain), Life/Death Manipulation (low to low-mid), Immortality (Type 1), Necromancy (blood magics usually) '''Attack Potency: '''Superhuman to Large City Level '''Speed: '''Athletic to subsonic '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 1 to Class 25 '''Striking Strength: '''Superhuman physical strength '''Durability: '''Superhuman at least '''Stamina: '''High, can use the stamina of their opponents. '''Range: '''Melee range; can affect anyone who lay eyes upon them. '''Standard Equipment: '''Leather armor, whips, spears, knives, crowns '''Intelligence: Human level to genius level; expert level manipulators even without magics. Not nearly as skilled at hand to hand or weapon combat. Weaknesses: '''If their manipulation spells are overpowered, they are forced to engage in hand to hand combat or flee; to which they often have a lackluster fighting capability. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charm - Attempts to seduce the target with a cloud of magical dust. * ' Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demon Category:Female Characters Category:Zarothian Category:Tathamat Category:Succubus Category:Arch Succubus Category:Gorebys